Absorbent paper products such as paper towels, facial tissues and other similar products are designed to include several important properties. For example, the products should have good bulk, a soft feel and should be highly absorbent. The product should also have good strength even while wet and should resist tearing. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to produce a high strength paper product that is also soft and highly absorbent. Usually, when steps are taken to increase one property of the product, other characteristics of the product are adversely affected. For instance, softness is typically increased by decreasing or reducing fiber bonding within the paper product. Inhibiting or reducing fiber bonding, however, adversely affects the strength of the paper web.
One particular process that has proved to be very successful in producing paper towels and wipers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,257 to Gentile, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In Gentile, et al., a process is disclosed in which a bonding material is applied in a fine, spaced apart pattern to one side of a fibrous web. The web is then adhered to a creping surface and creped from the surface. A bonding material is applied to the opposite side of the web and the web is similarly creped. The process disclosed in Gentile, et al. produces wiper products having exceptional bulk, outstanding softness and good absorbency. The surface regions of the web also provide excellent strength, abrasion resistance, and wipe-dry properties.
Although Gentile, et al. discloses a method for producing paper towels with improved properties, thus far, the process has not been found particularly well adapted for producing facial tissues. In comparison to the products produced in Gentile, et al., facial tissues must have a much softer feel. In fact, since one of the primary uses of facial tissues is for application to an individual's face, softness is perhaps the most important characteristic of the product.
Besides lacking softness, products made according to Gentile, et al. are also generally too rough or coarse for use as facial tissues. Again, because facial tissues are placed in contact with a user's face, the tissue should have a smooth, low friction surface.
Although the process disclosed in Gentile, et al. was not specifically directed to the production of facial tissues, it would, however, be particularly advantageous if particular aspects of the teachings disclosed in Gentile, et al. could be incorporated into methods for producing facial tissues. For instance, the method disclosed in Gentile, et al. has proven to be effective in increasing the strength and absorbency of wiper products. Thus, it would be particularly desirable if particular aspects of Gentile, et al. could be used to produce soft, low friction facial tissues having enhanced wet and dry strength characteristics, stretch properties, and tear resistant properties.